Fall On Me
by Verose
Summary: In most Malfoy and Granger stories, you might read that Hermione is in someway a pureblood. NOT IN THIS STORY! Malfoy is now muggleborn! Read the summary inside!


**Disclaimer: Verose does not own Harry Potter.**

**Summary: On the death bed of Narcissa Black Malfoy, Draco discovers that his whole life has been a lie...He is not a pureblood, for he is a mudblood. His whole world, his life, his beliefs are now destroyed. Any reasons to hate and ridicule Hermione Granger were now gone.**

* * *

Tis the last day August. The leaves begin threatening to fall on the houses of those filled with youth. All of which are going through their belongings, preparing for the dreaded day. No one enjoys seeing their summers, seeming to last an eternity, ending. As they wave goodbye to their friends and as others attempt to complete their assignments due the next day, they all seem to have somewhat of a feeling of peace within. They feel the security of knowing the long awaited day will be refreshing and exciting, knowing that no life-threatening situations will occur. They live in ignorance, many unaware of the entire world existing right beneath their very noses.

Many youths use cars, buses, bikes, or maybe their own two feet to arrive at their destinations, school. Whereas, a special kind of humans have to carry their trunk filled of items they hold dear along to a train station. There they search anxiously for the wall to pass through, turning their heads left to right to make sure that 'muggles' do not see them. Muggles, being the completely normal type of the human race, could never comprehend even the simplest of these special kind's ways. Once they run into and past the wall, they arrive at an unknown section of the train station, Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. All the boys shake another's hands and lightly boast of any significance their summer might have held, not allowing the other know the possible fibs that lie beneath. The girls drown one and other in tight, warm embraces as they begin to gossip over the most popular of subjects.

Once everyone is aboard the train, it sets off on its course to a school of nothing you have never seen. The school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school known as Hogwarts. There, students with magical abilities learn to expand their powers to their fullest and where some are introduced into the wizarding community as muggleborns...otherwise known as mudbloods. One of which has already changed into her school uniform from inside a private compartment. Placing her smooth hand upon the handle of the door and opening it, she stepped out of the small area and into the long aisle. She made her way done the path and into another compartment to greet her two closest friends of which would now be seven years.

* * *

" As I've told you before Harry! There is no possible way to defeat me in a game of wizarding chess, no way at all," Cried out a red haired boy as he stood up with a striking pose of victory. He then noticed the girl's presence and quickly sat down. Then bowed his head down, attempting to hide his embarrassment.

The boy across from the redhead stifled his laugh as he rose from his spot and walked to the girl. Harry Potter smiled warmly to her before wrapping her into a small embrace. Once he was sure that the redhead could not see his face, he let out small chuckles. He found it funny how the redhead could not seem to confess his feelings for the girl. Because of this, the redhead got himself into even funnier, and sometimes uncomfortable, situations.

" Ronald? Why haven't you given me a hug?"

" O-oh. So-Sorry!"

The redhead, Ron, jumped from his seat and practically ran to the girl and began to choke the life out of her, passing it off as something resembling a hug.

" R-Ronald! Ronald!"

" Ron! HEY RON! She can't read!"

A roar of laughter was heard from the entrance of the compartment, " Watch out mudblood! Weasel is trying to kill you!"

Even turned to glare at the source. A platinum blond haired, pale skinned teen of seventeen years. He dressed in his school robes bearing the symbol of the Slytherin house. An evil smirk danced on his lips as the girl stared angrily at him.

" Go away, Malfoy!"

The person before them was indeed Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. He was not only a pureblood and heir to the Malfoy family, he was not only the captain of the slytherin quidditch team, he was not only the slytherin prince/sex god, he was the very person that the girl wanted to perform every unforgivable curse on.

" I'm sorry, Granger. I really am. You seem to believe that you are a pureblood and have some type of authority over me!"

" You are right when you say that I am not a pureblood. I am muggleborn, and yet I still seem to be superior."

" Hah!I'm also sorry that you're delousional, Granger. Those brown wires have finally went too far into your head."

" Shove it, Malfoy," yelled Ron with a red face from anger.

Malfoy laughed again, " About time! I was wondering when you would muster the courage to defend your girlfriend. Honestly, Weseal, how are you going to keep her if you just let her get attacked?"

" Shut up! She's not my girlfriend,Malfoy!"

" You never denied the fact that you can't seem to protect her!"

With that statement, Ron let out an angry cry and advanced to Malfoy. He did not notice how Malfoy had his wand out, ready for anything.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

" Ron," Cried his two friends.

The girl quickly pulled out her wand, "Finite Incantatum!"

Malfoy growled, "Granger..."

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of 'Fall On Me'. Please review so that I feel confident in knowning that you have enjoyed what has been written and so that I can write the next chapter.**

**Malfoy: Yes, review. I want to see what I do to Granger.**

**Ron: I wanna know who 'the girl' is!**

**Everyone: TT**


End file.
